Relationship Advice (traduction)
by LizzieLose
Summary: One Shot dans lequel Bellamy demande un conseil amoureux à Clarke, et que les choses changent assez rapidement entre eux.


**C'est une traduction du one shot de Nova'sSouthernGold, je vous mets le lien de la fiction originale s/10973409/1/Relationship-Advice **

**Sachez que je ne suis bilingue et que j'ai pus faire quelques petites erreurs dîtes le moi si vous en voyez ! Voilà merci et bonne lecture**

**Passez quand même faire un tour sur la fic originale elle en vaut vraiment la peine !**

Son téléphone vibra sur sa table de nuit, Clarke marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait étrangement à un juron. Elle tendit la main et saisit son téléphone, elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, en regardant son téléphone. Le pas très fameux Bellamy Blake venait de lui envoyer un message, à trois heures du mat'.

**Princesse j'ai besoin de ton aide **

**Je ne pensais pas que j'entendrais ça un jour, de quoi **

**est ce que tu as besoin si tôt ?**

**D'un conseil en amour, ou comment avoir une copine.**

Elle n'était pas très sûre, mais son coeur et son estomac ont fait un bond quand elle reçu son message et elle s'assit sur son lit.

**Un conseil en amour ?**

**Ouaip ! J'ai besoin d'aide pour pouvoir sortir avec une fille.**

Elle grinça des dents.

**Je ne savais pas que Bellamy Blake avait besoin **

**d'aide pour courtiser une fille.**

**Allez Princesse, avant que je ne vienne.**

**D'abord j'ai besoin de savoir qui est cette fille que tu **

**veux courtiser.**

**Au dessus des limites Princesse.**

**Tu n'auras pas mon aide tant que tu ne me l'auras **

**pas dit.**

Il ne répondit pas après, et Clarke soupira, en laissant sa tête tomber sur son oreiller. Environ une demie heure plus tard, elle fut réveillée par des coups sur la porte, elle haletait quand elle se redressa, et sauta presque en dehors de son lit, en courant pratiquement vers la porte encore légèrement endormie.

"Quoi ?!"

Elle ouvrit la porte d'un grand coup, s'arrêtant en voyant Bellamy en face d'elle.

"Bell-" Elle n'eut pas le temps de parler, qu'il rentrait déjà dans l'appartement, fermant la porte d'un coup de pied, en même temps que ses lèvres trouvaient les siennes. Elle aurait menti si elle avait dit que cela n'avait pas été agréable, mais elle dût l'arrêter quand même, elle s'écarta.

"-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?!" elle le regarda, en état de choc, ses lèvres picotaient depuis qu'il les avait quitté.

"-Toi"dit il, la dévisageant avec ce qui ressemblait à une flamme désir dans ses yeux.

"-Moi ?" répondit elle, confuse.

"-Tu es celle avec qui je veux sortir."dit il tout simplement, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand elle finit par comprendre.

Elle s'avança cette fois ci, pour que leurs lèvres se retrouvent. Elle soupira contre ses lèvres, ses bras s'accrochant à sa nuque, et ses mains à lui, se posant sur sa taille.

Il les fit tourner de façon à ce que Clarke se retrouve plaquer au mur, et déposa des baisers sur tout le long de son cou, et fit un suçon derrière son oreille. Elle balbutia son nom, et il resserra son emprise sur elle avant de fondre de nouveau sur ses lèvres. Il recula et ils s'effondrèrent tous les deux sur le lit, Clarke commença à pouffer de rire quand ils s'emmêlèrent dans les draps

Peu de temps après quand il fit jour, elle était toujours réveillée, traçant des motifs sur le bras nu de Bellamy.

"-Qu'est ce que tu fais Princesse ?" dit il la voix rauque et groggy. Elle sourit sans enlever sa main de son bras, qui faisait un léger contraste par rapport à la peau bronzé de Bellamy.

"-Rien..."murmura-t-elle, et ferma les yeux, avant de se blottir contre lui.

"-Donc t'ai-je courtisé ?"dit il la voix moqueuse. Elle ouvrit les yeux, et le regarda avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser gentiment.

"-Je dirais que l'as plutôt bien fait." Elle sourit et il éclata de rire. C'est quand elle se rendit compte qu'il avait réussi son coup. Elle se leva et s'assit sur lui, le chevauchant.

"-Je suis totalement conquise !" elle se pencha et l'embrassa, souriant quand Bellamy lui rendit son baiser, le sourire aux lèvres lui aussi.

Quelque chose lui disait que tout cela allait rapidement devenir habituel.

**Alors qu'est ce que vous en avez penser ? Laissez une review ça fait toujours plaisir et j'essayerais de la traduire à l'auteur !**


End file.
